The lost clan: Echoclan- The beginning
Cats of Echoclan Note: Yes, names and stuff here will differ a bit. Echoclan is a clan far away from the others, they don't even know the other clans exist. In the beginning the clan was made when rouges joined together finding a camp behind a waterfall, and only the leader of the group actually knew about the clans and their ways so Echoclan was influenced strongly by rouges and their ideas. LEADER: Smokestar, SUCCESSOR: Quickfoot, HEALER: Cardinalrush, HEALDER APPRENTICE: Russetpaw FIGHTERS Sunblaze, Silversky, Slatestone Fuzzyheart, Fleetwind |Apprentice: Robinpaw, Lightningbolt, Mossystone, HUNTERS Sloeberry, Moonfall |Apprentice: Rainpaw, Frostbird, Otterdive, Nettlepatch |Apprentice: Duskpaw, Snookfin, QUEENS Driftwater (Turtlekit, Shadowkit), Fawntail (Ferretkit, Furzekit, Flowerkit), ELDERS Nightstar, Thrushtooth The 10 laws 1. Defend Echoclan, even at the cost of your life. Breaking your oath as a fighter, or hunter, will be followed with discipline. 2. The respected, kits and their mothers must be fed before Anyone else. 3. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice, a apprentice must be at least twelve moons to become a fighter or hunter. 4. A cat can not become Successor without having at least mentored one apprentice. 5. The Successor will become the clan leader when the leader dies or retires. 6. After the death of retirement of a deputy, a new deputy must be chosen. 7. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. 8. No cat may neglect a kit in pain or in danger. 9. A fighter will not kill another cat, even if the cat shows to be a traitor, or is an outside and necessary for self-defense. 10. A Echoclan cat must never attack or harm another cat, unless that cat is a traitor and in need of punishment or exile. Prologue A waterfall poured down, loud in her ears. A brown and white she-cat bounded by the familiar waterfall, her fur sparkling with stars. Her paw steps were light as she went to meet a blue gray she-cat. "Dawnbreeze," the blue she-cat greeted her. A small orange tabby with streams of dark running down her fur, came up beside her. "Why have you called us here?" the orange tabby added. Dawnbreeze dipped her head. "Seastar," she greeted. "Littlestream, I'm glad you have come. What about Graytalon?" Just then a dark gray tom emerged from the bushes, his green eyes narrowed. "I'm here." He called, padding over to meet them. Seastar gave a small nod to Graytalon, then turned her gaze sharply to Dawnbreeze. "Tell me, why have you brought us here?" She demanded. Dawnbreeze met her gaze evenly, swaying her tail. "The time of peace is ending." Dawnbreeze nodded to a newly dug grave far off. "Wounds will be inflicted that not even herbs can heal." Seastar's hackle had risen. "Where did you get this? A prophecy?" The old leader demanded. Dawnbreeze blinked her ocean dark blue eyes evenly. "I had a vision." Dawnbreeze replied. Graytalon remained silent, thinking, while Littlestream stepped forward. "We must warn Echoclan!" She mewed. "No. They do not need our guidance to see this trouble. Not yet." Graytalon interrupted sharply. Littlestream flattened her ears and bared her teeth at her brother, but Seastar had already begun speaking when Dawnbreeze interrupted everyone. "The time of trouble has only begun. There is more to come. This is only the beginning." ---- The moon loomed over the forest as dark figures rushed out of the forest, the dawn sun beginning to rise as other figures chased them out, yowling and slashing with their claws. A long furred black and white she-cat hurried out in lead, yowling angrily to the sky. "We will be back!" she paused to screech at the clan cats, her tail lashing angrily. "Just you wait! And next time we will crush you!" Her words echoed in the night as she turned to follow the rest of the cats out into the unknown. Moons of travel had passed the rouges, and only the black and white she-cat kept them together, and their fears calm. Queens gave birth, but the kits were too young to travel. The smallest, weakest were killed. The bigger, stronger of the newborns were carried by their mothers and fathers. Any cat who lagged behind, weakened or sick, were killed as the rouges could not be held back by any standard. Eventually the grass thinned, and hills began. The she-cat flicked her tail to hush the quiet whispers and talking, and to stop their travel. A ridge was ahead, and her pale blue eyes narrowed as she slowly crept up to the edge. In the distance, far off, was a waterfall. She squinted her narrowed eyes and made out the shape of two cats at the edge of the running river, a small stack of fish below. Another, smaller, figure leaped down into the water, coming up after less than a minute with a large fish in mouth. A black tom crept up beside her, with lime green eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking, Frieda?" He asked quietly. "I'm thinking, that maybe our home could be here." Frieda replied. He turned his gaze to her. "But we can't fish. You mean..." He trailed off as she continued. "We can learn how to fish. This time," she broke off. "This time we will take them over instead of driving them out, take control of them. But if I'm correct, there must be many of them. We are weakened." he meowed. "Yes, Blackjack. That is my worry. However, if it is correct, and we can't take them on directly." Frieda fixed her gaze on Blackjack expectantly, and was pleased to see his eyes light up in understanding. "I see. I will organize a group to find a good camp immediately." Blackjack meowed, turning, and bounded down the ridge, beginning to order the cats around. A small, wicked smile appeared on her features. Yes, they would thrive here. But this time they would not lose. Chapter one "Then for now on, you will be known as Sunblaze!" At Smokestar's words, yowls of approval rose, roaring and echoing in the caves. "Frostbird! Sunblaze!" Their clanmates cheered. Sunblaze straightened up, sitting next to his sister, Frostbird. The crowd of Echoclan cats bounded to congratulate them, others just smiled and watched. After his clanmates were done congratulating them, a familiar head bumped his shoulder. He turned to see Duskpaw, a beautiful she-cat that was white, except for a dark brown and black half-face and down her shoulders. Her tail was completely black, and her dark blue eyes shined like diamonds. "Congratulations on completing your assessment, fur-ball." She purred. "You'll be a warrior soon," Sunblaze replied as her sister, Rainpaw a gray tabby, strolled over. "Good job, Frostbird, Sunblaze." Rainpaw meowed. Frostbird beside him, a creamy silver she-cat with pale sandy paws, black spots and a striped tail. Her dark hazel eyes were unreadable, as always, as she slowly nodded in acceptance. "Just two moons, and it'll be your turn." He meowed brightly to Duskpaw. Duskpaw snorted. "If I pass. Nettlepatch expects me to catch birds; but do we really need to catch birds? We have plenty of fish." She replied. "There have been times when the fish begin to run low, like in leaf bare. And sometimes poisonous stuff and twoleg garbage comes in. Twolegs just don't know how to keep the river clean." Sunblaze pointed out. Seeing the stress on Duskpaw's face, he added quietly, "I'll help you out later. It's quite easy when your used to it," He mewed. She nodded slowly. "Thanks, Sunblaze." She mewed. He turned his head to see Frostbird stalking towards the cave exit, Rainpaw beside her. They were good friends. "Sunblaze!" His attention turned as Quickfoot, the successor and Smokestar's brother, head towards him. "Go with Fleetwind, Silversky and Mossystone to check the borders, and Robinpaw of course. Fleetwind is in lead. Just because your warrior doesn't mean-" Quickfoot began. "I know, I know." Sunblaze rolled his eyes at his father. "Good." Quickfoot twitched his whiskers and turned, trotting off towards the leaders den. Sunblaze turned back to Duskpaw. "See you later, Duskpaw." He meowed cheerfully, and trotted over to join Fleetwind on the patrol. First patrol being a warrior! excitement tingled in his paws at the thought. Slipping beside a opening the water did not reach, he got through easily with only some drops spraying his orange and white pelt. He slid in beside Silversky. "Are you excited?" His mother whispered. "Yes, of course." He purred. Silversky was a silver she-cat with black streams flowing down her pelt, black ears and paws. She had the lightest blue eyes, and it was often surprising that the gentle she-cat was a fighter, and not a hunter. "Frostbird must be," her tone was light. "She sure shows it," Sunblaze muttered. He and his sister were not very close, really. Their personalities different very much, but that did not change how he cared about his sister. The walk around the territory was calm and laid back. Echoclan never had any problems. Even though they were an independent, single clan that had no worries of other clans, they still required boundaries. Loners and rouges needed to know that their territory started here. They couldn't come in past here. They could not come here. It was just safer that way. Sunblaze and Silversky fell quietly, listening to the hushed tips Fleetwind gave Robinpaw, and the soft steps of Mossystone. "Robinpaw, why don't you scout ahead? See if you find anything." Fleetwind suggested, and the red apprentice nodded excitedly, and bounded off, her tail high in the air. She was only eight moons, and had plenty of time before becoming a fighter. "Robinpaw will be a good fighter," Mossystone inquired. The young tom himself and only become a fighter three moons before, when it was still leaf-bare. Fleetwind seemed to puff his chest out with pride. "Yes, she will be wonderful." Silversky commented lightly. Sunblaze let a small grin creep onto his face, Robinpaw was a good cat. The sister of Russetpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. "Fleetwind! Fleetwind!" A loud wail reached Sunblaze's ears, and he saw Robinpaw running back in panic. "It's-It's..." The red apprentice wailed, tripping. "It's Fuzzyheart! She... she..." The apprentice trailed off, her green eyes wide in horror. Mossystone and Silversky darted off, and Sunblaze chased after them, his heart panicking. What happened to her? he wondered, fear pushing his paws faster. A still white shape appeared before his eyes, with Mossystone crouched beside it, wailing, and Silversky touching her nose to it's forhead. He stumbled forward, looking down at Fuzzyheart's body. She lay in a pool of blood. Her blank amber eyes were wide open, her stomach clawed open viciously. His heart beat like a drum as he slowly stepped towards her body. Just then, Fleetwind appeared, and his eyes widened at the scene. "Oh dear..." He heard the pale cream tabby mutter. Mossystone looked up, tears in his eyes. "Fleetwind," The tom's voice was barely audible. Fuzzyheart had been Mossystone's mate; she was pregnant. Fleetwind dipped his head and stepped towards the white she-cat's body. He sniffed around her body, looking for any traces of the killer's scent. Sunblaze took note of it, even when grief was welling up in his heart. The she-cat had been so wonderful. She didn't deserve to die such a terrible way. "It's unfair," Mossystone wailed. "It's so unfair! She didn't... she didn't..." He trailed off, digging his nose into his mate's fur. Silversky stood up straight, and he realized his mother had been quiet the whole time. Sunblaze looking down on his paws, and suddenly realized she had not been there to congratulate him. He slowly stood up and wrinkled his nose at the strong, but stale, scent of blood. "She's been dead for maybe an hour or so." He mewed. "She must have gone for a walk before the ceremony, than was ambushed." Fleetwind gave him a small nod of approval, but was focused on something else. "The murderer did well hiding his scent." Fleetwind meowed. "I can not find a trace beside mud and maybe some grass." The cream tom meowed. Silversky narrowed her light blue eyes. "I know. But they will be gone by now, and we must get her back to camp, so everyone can say good bye." Silversky meowed firmly, but he could still hear the stress and grief choking her throat. "I'll carry her." Mossystone meowed firmly, standing up slowly, his legs shaking. His claws were digging into the ground, and his eyes were blazing with fury. Without another word, the gray and white tom scooted under her and lifted her from the ground. Sunblaze forced his heavy paws to the tom's side, taking some of the weight off of the grieving tom's shoulders. Fleetwind led the way back to camp without hesitation as Silversky went to the tom's other side to help carry the she-cat. Soon the waterfall came into sight, and he spotted Frostbird and Rainpaw fishing contently by the edge of the water. When they neared, Frostbird looked up and noticed them, and her smile vanished. Rainpaw followed her gaze and let out a gasp, standing slowly onto her paws. Frostbird bounded over, Rainpaw slowly following her. "What happened?" She demanded. "We don't know." Fleetwind replied curtly. Frostbird turned her gaze to Sunblaze, as if expecting further explanation and some comfort from her brother, but he didn't offer her any words. He stumbled slowly into the camp, Frostbird and Rainpaw ahead of them and the dead body of Fuzzyheart. The normal chatter went on without notice, until Smokestar spotted them and caught his breath. Then groups of cats turned their head and the cave went silent. They set the body down gently, and suddenly Sunblaze realized how much his limbs were aching. Smokestar slowly padded over as a outrage began. Voices and wails filled the panicked clearing. Sloeberry stumbled over, her eyes wide with fear and grief as she buried her nose into her bloodied sister's fur. "Who would have done this!?" Slatestone yowled. "Well?" Smokestar meowed, looking down at her body. "I didn't find any traces of the killers scent. They disguised themselves." Fleetwind meowed calmly. Mossystone let out a loud wail, crouching down and burying his face into his mate's cold body. Sunblaze looked down at his paws as Quickfoot began issuing orders to the cats around. "Those closest to Fuzzyheart may sit vigil for her, and in the morning we will send out three cats to go bury her body." Quickfoot's voice filled the clearing, and the cats began to go silent to listen. "I know this is troubling, but we do not know the killer. For now we will be aware and keep watch. She will be avenged. Do not fret, Echoclan." And with that cats stepped towards her body, others stepped back. "Sunblaze." His father's voice grew louder and Sunblaze realized Quickfoot had come over to him. "Go get some rest. You look exhausted." His father ordered. "I'm not tired." Sunblaze lied. "I wasn't asking. Go get some rest- and remember, your a fighter now." And with that his father bounded away. Sunblaze sighed, deciding it was not worth it fighting. He stood up and slowly padded towards the warriors den, where fighters and hunters slept. Suddenly a familiar form pressed against him and he stopped. "Duskpaw," He breathed softly, greeting the apprentice quietly. Her dark blue eyes were wide. "Oh, how long has it been since a cat has died? Been murdered?" She mewed in a hushed, anxious voice. He twined his tail around hers, feeling her fur brush his side. "It will be alright, Duskpaw." He mewed, and broke away from the she-cat, heading back to the warriors den. He ducked inside, pleased to find a nest was already made for him and his sister. He curled up into the nest and lay awake as his clanmates settled into their nests several minutes later. This is the first death since Dawnbreeze eight moons ago, but she died of green cough. thoughts swirled in his mind, but he closed his eyes, finding sleep at last in the midst of darkness. Chapter two "Wake up, Frostbird!" A voice rose Frostbird from her troubled sleep. She opened her eyes to see Moonfall standing over her. "Meeting!" Moonfall meowed briskly and dived out the entrance once more. She slowly stood onto her paws, and seeing she was the last one up, hurried out the entrance. She looked up at Smokestar, sitting herself next to Rainpaw and Sloeberry. Driftwater padded out of the nursery with Turtlekit and Shadowkit close to her, finding spots next to Fawntail and her three kits. Nightstar ambled out of the elders den, black as night, and sat down next to Thrushtooth. Cardinalrush and her apprentice, Russetpaw, sat separate from the others in the back. Otterdive slipped past the crowd and made her way to sit by a mourning Mossystone. Seeing the crowd had settled, Smokestar began to talk as the last whispers came to a close. "Yesterday a brave fighter was killed." He meowed. Murmurs of grief rippled through the clan. "Fuzzyheart will be in our hearts forever. Slatestone, Fleetwind and Lightningbolt will take her out to bury her in the limestone tunnel today." He meowed, nodding to each cat. "The killer of Fuzzyheart is currently unidentified, however we must stay calm. We can not panic. For now on, when your training, you must bring a fighter with you, hunters." He announced. Even though she knew it was safe, Frostbird couldn't help but to not like this decision. But hunters could still hunt in peace by the river, it was right by the camp, which was behind the waterfall. "Just to stay safe, no single cat goes out alone." He added. "That is all." The clan broke up, the three cats chosen going out to bury Fuzzyheart's body. She watched her brother, Sunblaze for a moment as he padded over to comfort Mossystone, Duskpaw trailing him. "Hey, Frostbird!" She turned her head sharply to see the voice belonged to Rainpaw. "The pile is getting smaller than usual in new-leaf. Let's hunt." Rainpaw meowed. Frostbird easily caught the anxiousness in her friend's eyes, and the fear in her voice. Frostbird herself had fear tugging at her fur. What if the killer was someone in this clan? What if they had a traitor, or what if it was a warning and soon they would be raided? She pushed away the thoughts and focused back on hunting. "Yeah, ok." Frostbird meowed, guiding Rainpaw to the entrance, slipping through the exit. The outside was peaceful compared to the camp. It was a sunny day, hot with not a cloud dotting the sky. Frostbird and Rainpaw trotted down the river quietly. Rainpaw stopped at their usual, close to camp, spot where they hunted but Frostbird kept on going. "Frostbird, where are you going?" Rainpaw asked quietly. "Come on, I know a good spot." Frostbird paused for a moment, waiting for Rainpaw to catch up. "Where?" Came the question. "We hunted there last moon, remember? It's by the thicket." Frostbird replied. "That's a bit far from camp..." Rainpaw mewed, fear edging her tone. "So? We have eachother. Who said Hunters can't fight? We'll be fine. Trust me, Rainpaw." Frostbird reassured her. The dark tabby slowly nodded. "Okay." It was a long, fast paced walk to the bramble thicket. When they arrived, Rainpaw sat down, waiting at the edge. "You go first. I'll keep watch while you dive." Rainpaw mewed shakily. Frostbird nodded briskly and dived in the water, not wanting to make her friend wait longer than she had to. The water was deep, but at the bottom, there were all kinds of carp sitting as if they were waiting to be caught. The strong current tugging at her with all it's might, she kicked her legs and swam down, grasping her jaws tightly around a large carp. It struggled, it's tail slapping her face as she swam upwards. She broke through the surface, climbing steadily onto the grass, dropping the carp. Rainpaw crawled to the edge, peeking down at the water. "It's deep, and the current is strong, but there is a lot of carp down there. It's easy, I'll watch your back." Frostbird finished as Rainpaw dived down into the water. Rainpaw came up soon after, a carp in jaw and her eyes shining. Rainpaw dropped to carp down on the surface. "Your right! I haven't been here for awhile, I forgot how nice this place is." Rainpaw was smiling brightly as she spoke. Frostbird nodded in agreement and dived down into the water, scooping another carp in her jaws. It was quite easy, the carp didn't try to swim away, but rather struggled after they were caught in her mouth. She swam up, the weight of the large carp not expected. Fighting the current and the carp's struggle, she swam up as quick as she could, her lungs screaming for air as it was taking longer than it usually would for her to fetch a carp from the waters. She broke the carp's spine, killing it, as she reached the surface, and when she climbed the bank, what she saw made her forget the carp and the fishing. A orange tom had Rainpaw pinned, his claws digging into her shoulder. Rainpaw was squirming and struggling to get free, but the tom was larger than her. She let out a yowl of fury and charged at the orange tom, knocking him off of her friend. The tom turned and hissed, and she felt his claws scrape across her cheek. A weight brought her down crashing into the grass, and she looked up to see she was pinned by a pure black tom. His lime green eyes were narrowed, a smile of blood thirst spreading across his features. She squirmed in his grip, trying to get free. "Maybe next time you ought to bring a fighter with you, kitty." The black tom snarled. Then her training came back to her. She rolled and knocked the tom over, scrambling to her paws and clawed at his shoulder. The tom picked himself up, snarling and lunged at her. Frostbird moved to the side, feeling claws tear shallowly at her lower back as she moved and slid under his belly, moving upwards and throwing him off his feet. She bit into his hind leg, and he yowled in fury and pain, clawing angrily at her ears. A high pitched yowl filled her ears and she looked up to see the tom sinking his teeth into Rainpaw's scruff. "Rainpaw!" She yowled, but before she could reach her friend, the black tom was up on his feet and his attack was unexpected in her distraction. She gritted her teeth as his claws tore into her flank, leaving a deep cut as they passed. She lunged back at him, knocking hard into his face. He yowled, stumbling backwards and she clawed down his eye, leaving a scratch down his cheek. He screeched and backed up, slipping into the water with a cry of surprise. She left him struggling and turned to help Rainpaw, who was clawing fearfully at the orange tom's belly. She joined Rainpaw, clawing at the tom's haunches. The orange tom lashed his back feet out, sending Rainpaw a fox tail length or so away. Frostbird lunged, pinning the orange tom down. The tom struggled, but she kept him under control. "Who are you, and who are you working for!?" She spat in his face. The orange tom's dark green eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. She pressed her claws into his neck, and he choked out some words bitterly. "I'm Rowan, but that's all your getting, kitty." The orange tom snarled. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to get any more information out of him, and she had to see if Rainpaw was okay and alive. This was not something she preferred to do, but she anyway had to do it. She released her grip on him and shoved him away. "Go." She snarled. Rowan obeyed and leaped on a stone, to another stone until he reached the other side, where the black tom stood dripping. The black tom's lime green eyes were burning with anger and hatred, fixed directly on her. "This isn't over, Frosty." He snarled as he turned and ran, following Rowan. She stood a moment, panting, blood dripping down her flank. She flinched, until now she had been oblivious to the pain. Frostbird turned, racing over to where Rainpaw lay. She nudged Rainpaw, worry tightening her throat. "Rainpaw," She whispered. "Rainpaw, are you okay?" But to no avail. She pressed her ear to her friend's chest, and heart a strong beat. She was still alive, unconscious, but alive. "Frostbird! Rainpaw!" She turned to see Sunblaze racing towards them, Otterdive, Snookfin, and Duskpaw at his heels. He dived into the water, swimming quickly over to them. He climbed the bank, rushing over, worry dulling his blue eyes. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked quickly. Frostbird searched for words, but found none. Her cheek was stinging, her flank bleeding, her lower back aching. She said nothing, her dark hazel eyes wide with shock at how sudden all this had happened. "Come on, Frostbird. I'll carry Rainpaw." Snookfin mewed soothingly, coming up beside Rainpaw and nudging under her. Duskpaw had rushed over to her sister, and pressed her nose into her fur briefly, then helped carry the unconscious apprentice down the river, back towards camp. Frostbird padded slowly, falling in between Sunblaze and Otterdive. They didn't seem to try to pry words out of her mouth, but she could still sense how much Sunblaze wanted to demand who attacked them. When they arrived back to camp, the cats immediately noticed and rushed over to ask. "What happened?" Sloeberry asked, fear in her eyes. "Who did this?" Mossystone demanded, his eyes burning in rage and longing to revenge his mate. "Are you going to say something or what?" Nettlepatch snapped, anger and worry sharp in her tone. "Enough! These cats need to be treated. Don't crowd them!" Smokestar yowled, and her clanmates, stepped back, their eyes wide with curiosity. Cardinalrush made her way through the crowd, flicking her tail for Snookfin to bright Rainpaw to the healer den, and for Frostbird to follow. Frostbird let the healer apprentice, Russetpaw, lead her to the healers den, her mind swirling as she ducked into the large tunnel, leading to a collection of nests and stacks of herbs. Frostbird settled into the nest Russetpaw directed her to, watching Cardinalrush tend to her unconscious patient. Smaller paws made Frostbird flinch, until she realized that the healer apprentice, only eight moons, sniffing at her wounds. As she watched the healer spread a pulp around Rainpaw's wound, her eyes began to droop. Then something sparked in her mind as she sorted through her memories. She squirmed in his grip, trying to get free. "Maybe next time you ought to bring a fighter with you, kitty." The black tom snarled. How did the tom know about the fighters? "This isn't over, Frosty." the tom's voice echoed in her ears. And he knew her name. How did he know? Had whatever group he was in, been spying on them? "This isn't over, Frosty." And were she, and Rainpaw, now targets? Chapter three Category:Fan Fictions